When You Face The Raven
by Spirit Of Dark Wolf
Summary: What if Clara survived because she faced the raven ? Don't run away from death and maybe you'll be rewarded.


Hello guys ! I was rewatching Face The Raven (Yes because i love pain) and there's a man saying "Don't run ! Why do they run away ?" and i thought "Clara faced the raven and didn't run away, maybe she'll survive !" Well, i'm really gullible. Anyway, here's my story ! I'm still French so if there are mistakes, tell me ! No flames though or i'll use them to make a barbecue ! Disclamer : Nope, i don't own Doctor Who, otherwise, Rose would be with Nine (Or Ten, if you prefer) and the other companions would be alive ! PS : It's a Whouffaldi fic ;-)

When You Face The Raven

The Doctor watched with dread the raven hit Clara. He could still hear her say "let me be brave". She didn't run away, she faced death with vaillance. PE would be so proud of her. He couldn't bear the scene which was taking place before him, nonetheless, he didn't have the right to close his eyes. It was his fault, he should have stopped her. It was always the same pattern, he would meet a person who will become his companion, then, he would watch them be taken away. Death, a parallel universe, a different time or even knowledge would seperate them. He had hoped it would be different with Clara. Who would have guessed kindness would be her death. She just wanted to help. She just wanted to help ! She didn't deserve this ! He saw her body collapsed on the floor. Reality crashed on his shoulder, this was it then. She was gone. He closed finally his eyes, he couldn't stand to see her, lifeless on the floor. Her scream was echoing in his head, her soft voice was telling him that everything will be okay, he will pass this ordeal. Will he ? Again ? He was now 2000 years old, he was tired. Nevertheless, he walked towards the wooden door to join Me.

His hand stopped on the handle when he heard a small moan. If he wasn't already, he would say he was becoming crazy. He shook his head. Now wasn't the moment. He had to keep it together a little longer. "...Doctor ?" His eyes were as wide as saucers. Her voice seemed so real, so... "i'm alive...?" So alive. He turned back slowly, not believing what he was seeing. Clara was slowly standing up. She wasn't steady on her feet, she lost her balance. The Time Lord ran and caught her before she hit the floor, again. Her breath was a bit laborious, she was clutching her stomach, she was obviously in pain. The Doctor was paralized, a blank look on his face. It wasn't possible, nonetheless, there she was, in his arms. Clara tried to speak but only a moan came out of her mouth. He rose her up and reached the house. Me, who was ready to apologize, stopped dead in her tracks. "What are you waiting for ? Help me !" screamed The Doctor. Me bought them to an adjacent room. He put Clara on the bed. She was now unconscious. Rigsy, who watched the entire scene in a shock state, spoke first. "How is she still alive ? I thought no one could survive to the raven." The Doctor shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "I don't know, I also thought it was impossible."

He comtemplated Clara's face. She was now sleeping peacefully. Her face was still as beautiful as before. Her nose was still funny, and even in her slumber, she had her bossy expression. The only witnesses of the early events would be the dark rings under her eyes. "My Impossible Girl" said his past incarnation in his head. He raised his hand to caress her cheek when Me spoke up "i'm sorry Doctor, but you have to go." The Doctor raised his head, then spoke with a low threating voice. "I'm not going anywhere". "You don't have any choices" When she finished her sentence, The Time Lord was teleported, god knows where. He exited the stall he was in. He took the sand on the floor and let it slip between his fingers. "If you think because she nearly died i'm weak, you understand very little. If you were any part of killing her, and you're not afraid, then you understand nothing at all. So, for your own sake, understand this. I am The Doctor. I'm going to find you and I will never ever stop." With this last statement, he left the room to explore and to find the person who did this.

After billions of years, he finally made it. He talked silently to the council before him "Take me back to Clara Oswald". A member of the council spoke up "tell us before about the Hybrid". The no longer last of the Time Lords stroke his fists against the table in front of him "TAKE ME BACK TO CLARA OSWALD" He calmed down, he shouldn't lost his temper. "If you do, i'll tell you about the Hybrid". The council arranged between them to prepare the trip. The Doctor waited (which is rare) they finish. A last nod between them, and they were gone.

The Doctor was on the doorstep of Clara's door. The Time Lords were gone, they had what they wanted. He stared a last time at the door, his hands were trembling slightly. He knocked (NA : Four times. Okay sorry) and waited. Clara opened the door and jumped in his arms. He wasn't the hugging type, however, for once, he needed it. They stayed in each other arms during a minute, just enjoying the presence of the other. Finally, they looked at each other. The Doctor noticed the rings under her eyes were worse than the last time, she mustn't have slept for days. On her hand, Clara saw The Doctor was exhausted. He had tremors, shadows under his eyes, his eyes... They had a flame but it's like it has been dead for years, even centuries. He opened his mouth and formed words slowly, like he was afraid everything would disappear if he made a single noice. "How...?" "Face the raven. If you face the raven, if you don't run away, it lets you live."

The Doctor smiled. She was discombobulated by that. Not that The Doctor didn't smile, but it was a true smile. Even his last incarnation never did a smile like this one. It was a happy one. She smiled in return and put her head on his chest. "I missed you" she said. He responded, a tear rolling on his cheek, exhaustion and happiness taking on his whole body. "I missed you too". She felt so alive right now. She didn't want to spoil the moment, but she needed to know. "Where were you ? What happened to you ?" The expression of The Doctor changed. His eyes went black, his expression was sad. "I..." She gave him a small pression on the shoulder to encourage him to continue. "I was trapped. And alone. The Time Lords...They trapped me in my own Confession Dial. For many years." He looked away. "For how long ?" He remained silent. "Doctor, how long ?" "Does it really matter ? ...Four and a half billion years" "Four and a half billion years ? Wasn't there a way out ?" The Doctor took a breath in. "Actually, yes, there was. But I needed something to bargain with. Because otherwise, I wouldn't be able to come back. We don't have the right to leave Gallifrey like I did. I...just wanted be with you again..."

The Doctor was uneasy, he didn't want to say that much, but Clara...she had the right to know. "You did this to yourself, just to see me again ?" He nodded, not so sure of himself. "Oh...Doctor." She kissed him. He wasn't expecting this at all, he thought she would slap him, saying he was an idiot to do that to himself. Well, he saw it in the glance she gave him before the kiss. The kiss was gentle and really soft, he liked it. Maybe he was the kissing type. They separated moments later. They remained against each other. Then, she whispered softly in his ear "I would have done the same" and gave him The smile. The one he liked the most. Clara Oswald was worth definitely four and a half billion years of his life. And she will be worth the rest of it.

Then ? How was it ? A bit cheesy maybe, sorry ^^' You don't have to do anything, neither rewiew nor put it in your favourites, do as you like ! I hoped you enjoyed the story ! Salut les gens !


End file.
